


Makeup and Dreams

by Candynova



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, rantaro does kiyos makeup, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candynova/pseuds/Candynova
Summary: It was nothing new that Rantaro would purchase assortments of makeup for himself, and this means that that he can officially use his unwilling boyfriend as a test subject.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Makeup and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Amaguji has been my biggest comfort ship for well over a year now and I believe I've read almost every fic of them on this platform. I have written several fics for myself over this year at early hours of the morning to just ease my fixation on the two of them, though none of them have been posted as really they're extremely self indulgent. I have written a 5 page word document of Amaguji headcanons and decided today was the day I'd act on one and give back to the amaguji fic community. So , yes.. Hello.. I'm very insecure about my portrayal of this ship as it means so much to me so I get very angry if I present it wrong. It's currently 1am and I shall post this before I back out!

It was nothing new that Rantaro would purchase assortments of makeup for himself. Nothing overly dramatic, of course, but enough to alter his appearance without making it seem like he actually has makeup on.

Rantaro has always been insecure about how he looked. He was aware that to an outsider he may look attractive, but to himself he always found flaws on his face. This deep rooted insecurity probably stemmed from constantly being around loudmouthed teenage girls who find it necessary to point out everything that's out of place on a person - though of course his sisters did not purposefully hurt him or intend to make him self conscious, it's just how it happened to turn out. 

The only good factor of the makeup he purchases (apart from enhancing his face) is that he can officially use his unwilling boyfriend as a test subject. Korekiyo is not unfamiliar with the concept of makeup, in fact he’s far from it, but nowadays Korekiyo tends to shy away from using any products on his face.  
Obviously, this does not stop Rantaro from trialing his makeup on Korekiyo - Whether this be eyebrow pen, eyeliner or any light eyeshadow. Korekiyo always presents as grumpy when he is tested on ,of course, but all complaints are extremely empty. Both Ranatro and Korekiyo know that Korekiyo enjoys the moments of attention to his face from his boyfriend and the feeling of getting glammed up.

Rantaro usually sits his boyfriend down on the desk chair while he spreads the contents of his makeup bag over their shared vanity table, he then proceeds to get to work. The process is usually littered with complaints from the taller man of the concealer and foundation being ‘too oily’ or the fact that Rantaro is ‘pressing too hard’ with the eyeliner (which usually causes Rantaro to respond with either a snarky remark or making a point of continuing what he was doing).  
Both men must admit though that the end result makes korekiyo look rather pretty. Rantaro never misses the opportunity to compliment his boyfriend and it can be sensed through Korekiyos demeanor that he also feels rather confident in himself when he’s lightly dolled up. However, to conserve his pride Korekiyo would never admit that fact out loud. 

The sessions tend to end with Rantaro showering his partner in appreciation and playing with his hair till they both relax and fall asleep. They usually don't mean to rest but the peaceful atmosphere of their room and the feeling of mutual appreciation and love is very calming.  
Rantaro would slowly braid and run his fingers through Korekiyos hair , sometimes humming while he did so as Korekiyo held his head in the green haired man's lap. It’s a pleasant situation and the care they hold for each other shines through in an obvious manner. 

It was nothing new that Rantaro loved his boyfriend very much. He would never fail to praise the man and he will be forever grateful that Korekiyo stuck by his side, even if he is sometimes forced into silly things like trying makeup. 

After all, sometimes insecurity is best tackled with someone you love.


End file.
